Had enough of the hate
by DarkGothicAngel200
Summary: Gaara ran away from Suna only to end up in the leaf village. That's where he meets Naruto and the others. The full summary inside.


**Had enough of the hate**

**Summary:** Gaara had enough of the people in his village glaring and snarling insults at him, so he ran away only to end up at the gates of the leaf village, Kohona, and thought of as a threat to the village until the Hokage pointed out that he in fact was no threat and allowed him to stay in village until he wanted to go back home. He went to school at the academy in the leaf village and that is where he meet Naruto, Tsude, Shikamaru and Shino. Naruto and Shino were his team mates and Shikamaru was just a friend, but what would happen if he started to like one of his teammates. Naruto is gay and also has a twin sister. Sasuke is also gay and has a twin sister. Read and find out what happens.

**Pairings:** Naruto/Shikamaru, Gaara/Shino, Sasuke/Neji, Kankuro/Kiba, Temari/Ino, Hinata/Tenten, OC/OC

**Warning: **This story contains yaoi and Yuri, so if you don't like don't read. Intelligent, powerful and gay Naruto. A social Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but if I did there would be more lemons and fighting scenes without too much talking in them.

**Chapter 1**

**Gaara's pov**

I was not wanted in this village I could tell by the way everyone treated and shunned me, never letting me compete in any physical training against the other academy students. I was planning to get away from here and go to a different village where people didn't know who I was, but where could a ten year old go without being noticed by anyone who knew me or my family.

I knew that the whole village hated me. They thought of me as a demon, a monster that kills for pleasure. They don't really care what happens to me. They all treat me like the plague. They thought if they came anywhere near me they would be exactly like me. When I said everyone in the village I do mean everyone even my family was treating me like that. Why would family treat you like that, is what you must be thinking. Well I have an answer to that. They think I killed my mother at child birth and that was the only way I could be born into this world, by taking the life of my own mother. It's a little disappointing to think that my brother and sister believe father over me just because he was there when mother died and saw it happen.

The funny thing is though, that it was fathers fault that mother died, not mine. He was the one that injected her with the blood of Shukaku, the sand demon, not me. He was the one who experimented on her so he could infect me. How was it that everything is my fault just because they decided that it was my fault or father told them it was my fault when, really it was his fault. It was his fault I was who I am today. He manipulated everyone into thinking that I'm bad guy. Well that's going to change starting tonight.

I have been planning to run away from this village ever since I was five, but I was too young to run away then, but I can't take anymore of this without going insane. I have to get back my sanity somehow. To be honest I don't know how I lasted this long without going completely insane, but I managed.

As I was waiting for the sun to set I just sat in my room thinking about my life, and how it could have been better if my mother hadn't died when I was born. How would the whole village have treated me if she didn't die? I think they still would have treated me the same way because I have Shukaku in me. They don't see me for me; they see me for a monster because I have a demon inside of me. They fear me because Shukaku caused so much devastation, destruction and pain, and they also hate me for that, like it's my fault. And because of this fear and hate they can't see me only the demon that has recited in me my whole life.

I am treated differently because I have another spirit inside me, even though it's not a good one, which has caused great pain and devastation throughout the village.

I saw the sun set and darkness took over the village.

'It's time to get out of here.' I thought

I got up of the window sill and walked over to my door, opened it and took one more look around before I turned and walked out the door, leaving my room covered in darkness. I ran out of the house leaving the door wide open and through the village until I got to the front of the village where I saw guard patrolling the perimeter, keeping the people in the village safe while also keeping the them inside it at all times. I have to find a way to distract them. As soon as I thought that a giant sand storm started up making a cover for me. I ran out of the village using chakra to make me go faster.

When the sand village was out of sight the sand storm immediately stop. I knew it was the sands way of telling me it would protect me from getting caught until I got to another village.

I ran on only stopping to have some food and water before going on my way again. I ran like that for three days until I found what I was looking for. A village. I slowed down my pace and watched as the people guarding the gate looked at me for a moment and then they were instantly on guard watching my every move and talking to one another. Then one of them ran off while the other one continued to watch me approach him. When I finally made it to the gate the guard stood there still watching me, but not the way the people in the sand village use too.

"I'm not armed." I told the guard in a calm but quiet voice.

The guard jumped but relaxed. He looked at me properly then seeing that I indeed was not armed and the fact that I probably haven't showered in about three days.

"How old are you." The guard asked.

"Ten." I answered.

The guard looked shocked but he didn't have time to dwell on it because the other guard had come back with the Hokage and a few guys that I think are from the Anbu Black Ops. The Hokage looked straight at me and then looked at the guards.

"This is what you came running into my office for. The child is not even armed and you would have known that had you been paying attention to him instead of thinking of him as a danger risk." The Hokage said.

Both of the guard were smart enough to look a little sheepish. But the Hokage wasn't finish talking.

"You too, go back to your post, Anbu go back to patrolling around the perimeter of the village, and I'll take the boy to my office." As soon as the Hokage finished everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing beforehand. The Hokage walked up to me and knelled in front of me so he can look me in the eye.

"Will you came with me to my office so we can talk."

I nodded and the Hokage stood and turned around walking in the direction of our destination, I followed three steps behind him. The whole way everyone stop to stare at me. It was a curious stare not a hateful or fearful stare. It was refreshing to think that I didn't have to hide from people anymore. They wouldn't fear me because they didn't know I have a demon inside of me.

When we reach our destination there was a boy waiting there. He had blond hair that was cut the same way as mine, a crimson t-shirt and a pair of black slacks with black sandals. He looked to be about my age. The boy took one look at the Hokage and smirked.

"Hey grappa, when are we going to start my training today." The boy said in a quiet but calm voice. I saw the lady at the desk shiver a little when the boy spoke and I wondered why. I soon found out.

As the Hokage and I got closer to the boy I felt a surge of power come from the blond hair, blue-eyed boy standing in front of us. It was powerful enough for Shukaku to feel it and cower into the furthest corner of my mind.

I gasped as Shukaku hissed a name in my head, but didn't say anything else.

"Not right now Naruto I have some business to take care of first." The Hokage said to Naruto, who rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Whatever old man just don't forget about my training, even though I don't need it is fun to kick your ares." Naruto chuckled as he walked away.

The Hokage shook his head at the boy but walked into his office with me right behind him. As soon as I was in his office the Hokage shut the door and motioned for me to take a seat, while sat behind his desk.

"What's your name." The Hokage asked.

"Gaara." I answered.

"How old are you."

"Ten."

"What village did you come from?"

"The sand village, Suna."

"Why, if you don't mind me asking, did you run away?"

"That's long story."

"I've got time." The old man said.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down but started my story nonetheless.

"It all started when my father, the forth Kazekage, experimented on me while I was still inside my mother's stomach. He put the power of the sand demon Shukaku into of me and waited for me to be born into this world. What he didn't expect through was for my mother to die at child birth.

When I was born and my birth mother died at child birth he decided to blame me for her dying, like it was my fault I experimented on her. The bastard didn't even have dignity to own up for his own mistakes, he decided to pin the blame on his son, who had just been born. So because of that, and also because of the demon living inside of me, I was hated and feared throughout my village.

When I was four I started at the academy. As if it wasn't enough that I was glared at, insult, snarled at and shunned, during my day at school from both students and teachers alike, I had to come home to the same shit, mostly from the man I called father but sometimes my siblings joined in, but from the looks on their faces when they did, they felt sorry for what they doing. But with my father still around I knew it wouldn't stop.

So when I turned five I devised a plan so I can run away from the village. But I was too young at the time, so I couldn't. But having dealt with people trying to kill me since I was six I had to get away before I lost all my sanity. So at sunset on the night they planned to try and kill me again I ran away from that and straight here but I didn't know I was coming I only knew that I wanted to get as much distance between me and the place tormented me my whole life." As soon as I got to the bit about the villagers trying to kill me I was whispering.

The Hokage frowned and then asked.

"When did they first try to kill you and who was it?"

I froze and took a deep, I knew I could trust him not to any one about my past, but at the same time I was wondering how I knew that i could trust this man in front of me, watching me intently. I decided to tell him.

"I was six years old when the Kazekage order one of the ninja to kill me. I had been at my uncle's before i went to one of the my classmate's home to give them medicine for the wounds that I caused. I was trying to apologize to my classmate when they called me a freak and told me to get out of there. I did as I was told but I ran into another villager before I got to my destination and I kill because he had the same look of fear and hatred in his eyes that everyone else had.

When I finally did reach my destination I sat down on the edge of the roof and looked over the village. I was just minding my own business when i was attacked from behind, luckily my sand came up and protected me from harm as it always does. But that still didn't stop the question from storming around in my head.

The questions that were swirling around in my head kept on repeating themselves. Why does everyone in this village hate me? Why am I the only one that gets treated like an outcast? Why can't I be left alone? As these question were swirling around in my head I grew more and more angry at everyone who had treated me like I was an outsider. I didn't think before I attacked the person who attacked me the sand just did what I knew it would do, and that is protect me. The sand lashed out at my attacker and surrounded him from the neck down. I brought my hand and crushed it into a fist making my attacker scream in pain.

I heard his bones snap and break throughout his body as blood poured from his body onto the roof of the building. The sand let him go and I walked towards the man so I can see wanted to attack me and why. Before i got to him through I saw he had I finger bandaged up and i felt my stomach lung and my heart plummet. I had a feeling I knew who it was but I still walked towards him, hoping that I was wrong.

But as soon as i took that mask off my hope was demolished as I saw my uncles eyes looking back at me, his face covered in blood. I asked him why he did it and he told me that my father order him to do it. I immediately started telling him that it wasn't his fault and that I forgive him. He cut me off and told me that he wanted to do it because he hated me for killing his sister and then he died.

It was when he died that I screamed out in anguished and let the sand carve the kanji that is now on the right side of my forehead. Ever since that day I haven't trusted anyone who told me they loved me and thought of me as family because that only brought back the memories of my uncle saying that then trying to kill me just a few hour after." After I finished I didn't look at the Hokage but I could feel his eyes on me. So I was startled when the Hokage slammed his fist down on the table.

I looked at the Hokage startled. He had a look of anger on his face and was hissing under his breath, he turned towards me went to speak but was cut off by a knock at the door. The old man took a deep breath, to calm himself down and said come in to the person on the other side of the door. The secretary stuck her in and told him Shibi Aburame and his son Shino were here now. The old man nodded and told her to send them in.

The secretary nodded and opened the door wider as a man with sun-glasses and a high-collared jacket and a boy, about my age, also dressed in a high-collar jacket and sun-glasses walked in. The secretary shut the door behind her when she walked out, leaving the Hokage to sort out his business with these people.

"Shibi-san and Shino-san I have called you here because I want you guys to see how Naruto has developed since the last time you saw him." The Hokage then turned towards me and asked, "Would you like to come, Gaara." I nodded. "Lets go then." The old man said. We all nodded and followed the Hokage out into the village.

When we reached our destination Naruto was practicing taijutsu with another kid our age, they were doing pretty well too. Naruto stopped then and smirked.

"Can't you do better then that, Shikamaru. You're not even presenting me with much of a challenge." Naruto taunted.

"What do you want me to do to make it more entertaining for you Naruto." Shikamaru said with a small smirk playing over his lips. Naruto rolled his eyes then got into a fighting stance. The Hokage decided it was time to step in.

"Naruto, Shikamaru I brought some people along with me for today's training session." He said as he stepped into the training ground.

Both boys spun around with smirks on their face as they saw the Hokage.

"Hey old man, who's the red head." Naruto asked looking curiously between me and Shino. I raised my eyebrow at him, he shrugged.

"I'm Gaara, nice to meet you." I said speaking for the first time since Shino and Shibi joined us in the Hokage's office. Shikamaru's eyes widened and his head snapped in my direction, while Shino's and Shibi's heads turned towards me. Naruto and the Hokage were the only ones who didn't have a reaction to my voice being so cold. Naruto walked up to me and held out his hand, I took his hand after a moment and shook it.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Gaara." Naruto said as he let go of my hand. Shikamaru was next to come up to me and shake my hand.

"Shikamaru Nara, it's nice to meet you, Gaara." Shikamaru said. Shibi nodded his head towards me and Shino just continued to stare at me. Shikamaru shrugged and went to stand next to Naruto and asked.

"Do you want to continue training or what?" Naruto shook his head.

"I want to see how good Gaara is at fighting without using his jutsu." Naruto replied.

I felt my eyes widen in shock and my body went still as I felt panic surge through me like a tsunami. Why would he say that. The only reason someone at Suna would say that was because they wanted to beat the shit out of me. Fear rendered me immobile, as I stared at him shock, waiting for him to lung at me soon, but he never did.

Naruto looked at me for a moment and then sighed. He took at step towards me and my body started trembling at the effort to keep myself from running as far away from him as possible. As if sensing my fear the sand started swirling around me, waiting until Naruto got closer to me to it can attack him.

Naruto stopped when he saw the sand whip around me and watched as it served dangerously around me. The other watched, as the sand started swirling around me, with a little bit of fear and amusement. But they weren't running away like the people in Suna did.

I looked at all of them as if they were crazy. It was completely crazy that they were still standing there and that they were trying to calm me down. Then all of a sudden I heard a noise coming from the bushes to my left. The sand lashed out towards the unsuspecting person hiding in the bushes. But it stopped before it got there.

Naruto was standing just in front of the bush, where the sand stopped, and had cut all the way up his arms and legs from where the sand touched him and I immediately felt like I should run far away from here. I didn't run away just to come to another village that feared me and I didn't want to hurt anyone else, but here I am trying to hurt someone else just to hurt another person who was trying to protect the person behind the bushes.

Naruto straightened wincing as he did before meeting my eyes. I felt shock ripple through me as I looked into his eyes and saw no fear or hatred there, but I did see amusement and another emotion that I couldn't place. I then saw a smirk appear on his face and was thoroughly confused.

"It good to see that you're on your guard, but don't be too hasty to kill someone when they could be an ally." Naruto told me while the Hokage looked at Naruto with approval shining in his eyes. Shikamaru smirked while Shibi nodded at Naruto as if to agree and Shino, well from his body language, looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Naru-Nii don't torture the poor boy." A new voice said as a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes steeped out from behind the bush. She was wearing a red top that stopped just below her breasts with a black fishnet top underneath with a red skirt that reached her mid thigh with a long white piece attached to the right side of her skirt and black ninja boots with her headband tied around her waist.

"I was just trying to defuse a tense situation, Tsude."

"Did it help."

"I don't know. Tsude this is Gaara, Gaara this is my twin sister Tsude." Naruto introduced us, pointing towards the person as he said their name.

"Nice to meet you, Gaara I hope my brother didn't torture you too much." Tsude said as she held out hand to me. I took her hand shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Tsude."

Tsude nodded and looked around before turning back towards Naruto.

"Have you seen Shikia I can't find her anywhere."

"Why are you asking me if I've seen Sasuke's sister, I haven't seen her anywhere I'm not her friend you are." Naruto asked his sister.

"But your Sasuke's friend I thought that you meet up with Sasuke so I came here to ask you where she was thinking you had seen her with Sasuke earlier."

Naruto was just about to answer when he felt a familiar chakra signature coming out of the bushes on his right and he laughed.

"Why don't you asked her, she's behind that bush." Naruto said as he pointed towards the bush in question. Tsude frowned and looked at the bush that Naruto pointed to and reached out her chakra to see if Shikia really was behind the bush. When she found what she was looking for she sighed.

"Shikia I know you're behind the bush so just come out already."

I heard some rustling in the bushes and then a girl with mid-night black hair and onyx eyes wearing the exact same outfit as Tsude but hers was blue instead of red with her headband also tied around her waist.

"How could you guys feel my chakra I had it as low as I could possible get it." I hear the girl ask as she looked around at everyone, but as soon as she saw me she was on the defensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review and I'll try to update soon <strong>


End file.
